regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi Five Ghost
Hi Five Ghost Peterberg '''(also known as '''Hi Fives, HFG, or Fives) is the seventh main character of Regular Show. He made his first appearance in the non-canon "Pilot", along with the Season 1 episode "Just Set Up the Chairs". He also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Fly from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance Hi Five Ghost is a 5" ghost with an arm and hand sticking out from the top of his head. His body is white but slightly transparent. He does not seem to possess any eyeballs and his mouth is usually seen open when smiling or frowning. Relationships Muscle Man Hi Five Ghost and Muscle Man are best friends (or best bros). In the episode "Gut Model", he officially told Muscle Man that he was his best friend. Muscle Man enjoys playing basketball with Hi Five Ghost, as shown in episodes such as "Slam Dunk" and "Temp Check". Muscle Man explains how he and Hi Five Ghost met, and became friends after he saved him from a bottomless pit. Muscle Man usually addresses Hi Five Ghost as "Fives". Mordecai and Rigby Hi Five Ghost is friends with Mordecai and Rigby, as shown in "Muscle Woman", but other times Hi Five Ghost is in conflict with Mordecai and Rigby, namely because Muscle Man does this as well, as shown in "My Mom", "The Night Owl" and "Slam Dunk". In "Gut Model", Hi Five Ghost was happy to be paired up with Mordecai and Rigby. Hi Five Ghost seems to be the only character to respect Mordecai and Rigby other than Pops. Skips Skips challenged Hi Five Ghost to an arm wrestling match in "Over the Top." Later on, Skips And Hi Five Ghost pranked the rival park in "Prankless." Love Interests Celia In "The Postcard" it is revealed that Hi Five Ghost met Celia four years ago in a coffee shop. They both realized they had a lot in common with each other. However, Celia explains how she has to go back to Prague to finish her studies. After figuring out a way to keep in contact (by sending a post-card after four years), they then leave the coffee shop. After not being able to read her post-card, and trying to find her location, Hi Five Ghost finally gives up, going to the coffee shop him and Celia visited four years ago. Here, he bumps into Celia, and they begin to talk once more. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai", they are seen talking to Muscle Man and Starla. They also dance, and during a slow song, Celia kisses Fives under a mistletoe. Family Low Five Ghost In "See You There," it is revealed that Hi Five Ghost has an older brother whose name is Low Five Ghost. Low Five Ghost looks almost identical to his brother, except that Low Five Ghost has a bit of scruff where his "chin" would be, and wears teal sunglasses. Fives seems to get along really well with his brother; he even moves in with Low Five Ghost after Muscle Man got married and Starla moved into their trailer. Hi Five Ghost's Father In "See You There," Hi Five Ghost's father is also introduced. He remains unnamed except for "Dad" to Hi Five and Low Five. Their father is also the only one in the Ghost family who knows how to change people from ghosts back into their normal form. Hi Five Ghost and Low Five Ghost look like their dad except their dad has a beard where his "chin" would be. Nicknames *Five *Fives *Hi Five (or High Five) *Hi Fives (or High Fives) *Hi Five Ghost *HFG Skills/Abilities *'﻿Undead' - Hi Five is shown to be a ghost and lives and interacts with others, even though he's a ghost. **Hi Five Ghost possesses several human qualities, including being shown to age in his flashbacks in "Exit 9B" (where his mother is apparently human), and dying in both Halloween Specials, though his ghost-form in those stories is identical to his normal appearance. *'Trumpet Player' - In "This Is My Jam", it is shown that Hi Five Ghost can play the trumpet, even though Muscle Man blows into the mouth piece. *'Levitation'- Hi Five Ghost can float instead of walk and never gets tired of doing it. *'Intangibility' - As revealed by his brother, they can go through solid walls and objects. He has demonstrated this ability in numerous episodes, such as "Prankless", and "Caveman." **This ability varies from episode to episode; on some occasions, such as in "Firework Run," Hi Five Ghost has been tied up, or hit in a fight. *'Ability to Form a Shield' - In "Gut Model," it was revealed that Hi Five Ghost can turn into a spherical shield. He used this ability again in "The Last Laserdisc Player" to protect the LaserDisc player. *'Pranks' - He is a master pranker alongside Muscle Man. *'Hot Wiring' - He can also hot-wire a car to go very fast, as seen in the episode "My Mom." Quotes Trivia *'''Goof: '''Despite his name, Hi Five Ghost is shown to only have four fingers.﻿ Though, his four other hands have five fingers. His name may reference the 'high-five' position his main hand is in. *The credits credited J.G. Quintel, Mordecai's voice actor, for voicing him in "Just Set Up the Chairs" and "Rigby's Body", even though Jeff Bennett voiced him. Though, Quintel voices him in season two and onward. *Despite having the usual traits attributed to a ghost, such as levitation and transparency, Hi-Five can be touched, as evidenced by his usual hand slaps with Muscleman. He can also get hurt, as he sustained some bruises in the episodes "Rage Against the TV", "The Night Owl", "The Heart of a Stuntman", and when Muscle Man punches Hi-Five in "Jinx". *In "See You There", Low Five Ghost stated that ghosts can't be touched by anything except by another ghost, but Hi Five Ghost usually is seen high-"fiving" with Muscle Man. *He can also change color; sometimes he is green and sometimes he's white. *In "Exit 9B", he was shown as a baby ghost in the past, with what appears to be a human mother holding him. He was also shown as a high school student, with shaggy brown hair and a green army-style jacket. *In "Exit 9B," identity files about him show his height to be 5'7". In the same files, his weight is listed as N/A, which may indicate he weighs nothing at all. *In the episode "Trucker Hall of Fame," Hi Five Ghost is seen crying a lot when he's at a funeral, which is why Benson wants Mordecai and Rigby go with Muscle Man because Hi Five Ghost doesn't handle these sort of things well. *He was talking to a girl throughout the whole rollerblading area in "Bald Spot". **He was also slow dancing with her in "TGI Tuesday". *In "Guy's Night," it's revealed that he drank a gallon of creamed corn for a tote bag. *It was revealed in "Exit 9B" that when Hi Five Ghost signs things he spells it "Hi 5 Ghost". *He's the only character that has a shadow, despite being a ghost. *HFG still possesses some skills and traits of a ghost, yet others of a living human being. Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male